Capture of audio signals from multiple sources and mixing of audio signals when these sources are moving in the spatial field requires significant effort. For example the capture and mixing of an audio signal source such as a speaker or artist within an audio environment such as a theatre or lecture hall to be presented to a listener and produce an effective audio atmosphere requires significant investment in equipment and training.
A commonly implemented system is where one or more close microphones, for example a Lavalier microphone worn by the user or an audio channel associated with an instrument is mixed with a suitable spatial (or environmental or audio field) audio signal such that the produced sound comes from an intended direction.
However as will be shown hereafter the positioning of the close microphone and other audio sources relative to the capture device may produce a poor quality output where the audio sources are not significantly distributed.
Thus, there is a need to develop solutions which enhance the spatial audio mixing and sound track creation process.